


bet you think that everything good is gone

by notthebigspoon



Series: Amaryllis [31]
Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-17
Updated: 2012-08-17
Packaged: 2017-11-12 08:51:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/489038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthebigspoon/pseuds/notthebigspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan stares down at Belt's head between his legs. He takes a ragged breath and closes his eyes, head falling back. He feels his body relaxing under Penny's exploring touches and kisses. He tries to forget. </p><p>Title taken from Stronger by Kelly Clarkson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	bet you think that everything good is gone

At lunch, Belt tells Ryan that he's being too tense. There's a playful grope and Penny snickers and Ryan just gives him a look before getting up and going back to the hotel. He throws things around his hotel room, destroys a clock radio and screams at the top of his lungs because screaming means that he won't cry. Against all better judgment, he answers the door when he hears a bang on it.

Belt and Penny, Belt looking sorely apologetic but also up to something and Penny looking apprehensive. Belt steps in, presses into Ryan and tells him that he's too tense, he needs to relax. He's going to explode if he doesn't burn out some of that energy. He pushes Ryan against the wall and drops to his knees. Ryan stares down at Belt's head between his legs. He takes a ragged breath and closes his eyes, head falling back. He feels his body relaxing under Penny's exploring touches and kisses. He tries to forget. 

When he comes, it feels like all the tension bleeds out of his body. He sags back against the wall and does is best not to slide to the floor. He rests his forehead against Belt's when the kid stands up and leans into him for a kiss, mumbles quietly when Penny kisses his neck. Grabs someone's shirt, he's not sure who, and breathes, hard.

“Better?”

“M'not entirely sure why I did that.” Ryan mumbles, cracking an eye and looking at both of them. They look amused, exchanging fond glances and there's a warmth when they look at each other that isn't there when they're looking at him. They care about each other, this was just a one off thing to make him feel better. It's a relief, really.

At the stadium, he listens to the guys around him bickering and manages to smile at it. He ignores the probing looks that Blanco gives him in favor of huddling up with Pence and watching him play Buster Bash. He's been stuck on level 2 for weeks and in spite of going as far as putting Posey in a headlock, he still hasn't wrangled out codes or tips on how to pass it. He has his chin resting on the guy's shoulder, snickering over Pence's frustrated swearing when the guy stops and turns his head, giving Ryan a critical look. 

Oh. He _knows_.

“Feel better?”

“A little.”

“Good. Enjoy it. You're gonna feel like shit later.”

“Probably.”

“You've probably lied before.”

“What?”

“Just saying... we're none of us perfect. Maybe you're being a little harsh on him.”

“Why are you taking his side?”

“I'm not.” Pence answers, turning his head and giving Ryan a serious look. “I just don't want you to do anything you're gonna regret, that you can't take back. That you can't explain to him if things somehow end up turning out differently than you're thinking they will right now.”

“I... Pence, it's my life. I don't have to explain myself to him.”

“No.” Pence agrees, nodding and putting his phone away when they're ordered out to practice and warm up. “But someday you might want to. Maybe try to behave yourself so that you can, at least until you've actually talked to Melky and settled this.”

“Yeah.. might be a good idea.” Ryan answers, and suddenly all he can feel is a burning sense of self loathing. Because maybe Melky lied and maybe this is probably over but it's not over yet and oh god, he just cheated on his boyfriend with the baby giraffe and _his_ boyfriend.

***

Ryan: Maybe we should talk.

Melky: Aren't you supposed to playing?

Ryan: Supposed to be taking BP.

Ryan: Are you sorry for what you did?

Melky: I tried to tell you that I was.

Ryan: Gregor said you're going back to Miami.

Melky: For a while. Him and Cain got your things.

Melky: I love you.

Melky: Whatever you want me to do, I'll do it. Just please come home.

Melky: Please don't hate me.

Ryan: I'm not coming home.

Melky: I'm sorry this happened the way that it did.

***

“Hey.... it's uh, it's Ryan. I'm uh, actually kind of glad you didn't answer. Just. I don't hate you. I couldn't if I tried. And I'm sorry this happened the way it did too. I'm sorry it happened at all. Just... be good, okay? Be happy. Bye Melky.”


End file.
